Hermione Granger
Summary Hermione Granger is a Muggle-born Witch and one of Harry Potter's best friends alongside Ron Weasley. Raised in a mundane household before discovering her magical abilities, Hermione proved herself to be extremely talented and studious witch, becoming an indispensable ally of Harry throughout all of his adventures (even when she was sometimes an insufferable know-it-all). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. At least 9-A, likely 8-C with magic Origin: Harry Potter (verse) Gender: Female Age: 11-17 during the series Classification: Muggle-born Witch Powers and Abilities: Magic, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Healing, Curse Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, and BFR via Vanishing Spell Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Harry Potter and Beaters). At least Small Building level (Hogwarts students learned the Freezing Spell in their third-year), likely Building level (Was able to, alongside Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley, fight against Bellatrix Lestrange) with magic. Some spells ignore conventional durability. Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic reactions (Comparable to Harry, a star Quidditch Seeker who seized the Golden Snitch on multiple occasions. Drew her wand and cast a Shield Charm before Harry or Ron could during the two's argument. Traded spells with powerful Dark Wizards like Bellatrix Lestrange. Drew her wand and cast Protego before Harry and Ron could even get theirs out of their pockets.) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human physically (Should be comparable to Oliver Wood). Class 5 with spells (Comparable to Ron Weasley. Moved a tree) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level '''physically (Comparable to Harry Potter). '''Large Building level against magical attack with Protego. Higher against magical attacks with other spells Stamina: Unknown, likely Athletic Human. Range: Several dozen of meters. Standard Equipment: Her Vinewood Wand with a Dragon Heartstring core Intelligence: Gifted. Hailed as the most talented student of her year, Hermione proved herself to be an immensely talented and studious witch, reading all the assigned reference materials with fervor and obtaining outstanding marks in all her magical subjects, including Arithmancy, Runes (of which she was commended for translating the original version of Beedle the Bard), Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense against the Dark Arts, and many other disciplines. She has a virtually encyclopedic memory, often recalling details that her friends forgot or failed to read, and was considered a "borderline genius" for her academic prowess. Outside of her academic prowess, Hemrione also proved herself to be an exceptionally talented duelist, facing off against numerous Death Eaters over the course of her adventures and staring down the likes of Voldemort's most trusted servant, Bellatrix Lestrange, along with fellow witches Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, confounding her magical foes by interweaving conventional combat spells with unconventional spells. However, her exceptional intelligence can be a drawback at times, as she sometimes relies heavily on logic in a magical world. This sometimes leaves her unwilling to make intuitive decisions without hard evidence, which can impair her judgment. Weaknesses: Hermione can be overly reliant on logic and reasoning, which can impair her ability to make rapid, intuitive decisions. Her social intelligence isn't very high, and she can also be rather close-minded, with a tendency to dismiss anything that requires thinking even slightly outside the box. Has a tendency to panic in actual combat. Several spells, such as Transfiguration and Apparition, can be difficult to use while under pressure due to the intense amounts of concentration involved. Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished, so it only works well on small animals and objects. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Apparition: Visualizing a place in her mind that she knows well, Hermione "apparates" to her target location virtually instantly. * Bombarda: Also known as the Blasting Curse, Hermione's curse causes the victim or targeted area to explode violently, being powerful enough to blast through thick doors. Hermione can further amplify the power of this spell with the incantation, "Bombarda Maxima". * Expecto Patronum: More commonly known as the Patronus Charm, Hermione summons an ethereal otter made of positive energy and good memories to ward off evil creatures like Dementors, proving exceptionally effective against them. * Impedimenta: Also known as the Impediment Curse, Hermione's curse causes the afflicted victim to suddenly slow to a crawl, effectively immobilizing them. She can also cause them to levitate or send them flying backwards if she so wishes, but the spells effects only last about ten seconds. * Locomotor Mortis: Also known as the Leg-Locker Curse, Hermione casts a charm that causes the victim's legs to adhere to each other, preventing proper movement. * Locomotor Wibbly: Also known as the Jelly-Legs Jinx, Hermiones casts a charm that prevents the target from feeling their legs upon impact, causing them to give way and the victim to collapse onto the ground. * Obliviate: Also known as the Memory Charm, Hermione wipes her target's memory to any degree she wishes, preventing them from recalling specific information about any subject she desires even when the victim is subject to excruciating torture, such as the Cruciatus Curse. * Protego: Also known as the Shield Charm, Hermione generates a temporary barrier that wards off oncoming magical and physical attacks. By using its Maxima variant along with the spells Fianto Duri and Repello Inimicum, Hermione can generate an even more powerful version that disintegrates those that touch it with hostile intentions. However, the spell has its limits, and will shatter completely if struck with a sufficiently powerful attack. * Stinging Jinx: Hermione flings a charm that stings the target it hits, causing swelling, needle-like pain, and welts to form around the area of impact. * Stupefy: Also known as the Stunning Spell, Hermione fires off a charm that instantly incapacitates the target or halts the motion of a moving object. Repeated uses against the same target can cause serious harm or death. * Transfiguration: Hermione is exceptionally skilled in this branch of magic, which pertains to the the transfiguration, creation, vanishing, and switching of the targets' traits. Applications include: ** Conjuration: Hermione creates things out of thin air, such as a flock of butterflies. She frequently uses this spell to create distractions. ** Human Transfiguration: Hermione converts herself or anyone else she desires into the shape of her choice, allowing her to disguise herself at will or turn her targets into harmless animals. ** Switching Spell: Hermione swaps the physical traits of two objects of her choice, such as placing a human's ears on a cactus while replacing said ears with cactus barbs. ** Vanishment: Hermione is able to make various objects vanish with only moderate effort, which she can use to make hostile objects and creatures disappear before they can do any harm. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Harry Potter Category:Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Geniuses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Alchemists Category:Teenagers Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Witches Category:Wand Users Category:Curse Users Category:Void Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:Broom Users